Haven't seen you in years
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cody Martin meets someone from his past. Who is it...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Haven't seen you in years**

 **Cody Martin park his car outside a huge black skyscraper in NYC.**

It's a pretty nice day in the summer.

Today is the first day for Cody on his new job.

Now he is no longer a teenage boy. Instead he is a 35 year old adult man with a beard and a body almost like an elite-soldier and a deeper more manly voice, but if you knew him as a teen and look him in the eyes now you would still be able to see that he truly is Cody Martin.

He wear a neon-green tight t-shirt, dark jeans, a black leather jacket and black shoes.

As he enter the skyscraper, Cody look up at the golden sign above the gate. The sign says 'Tipton Media and News' in elegant script.

"Man...Tipton, that's a name I've not heard in a long time." says Cody to himself as he enter the building.

Cody walk up to the front-desk.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" says the girl behind the front-desk in her soft sweet British accent.

"I'm a new guy. My name's Cody Martin." says Cody.

"Oh...the boss, Nigel Aaronsen, is waiting for you, sir. Fifth floor, hallway G, room 16." says the girl, named Jessica, according to the name-tag on her white top.

"Right. Have a nice day, girl." says Cody with a smile.

Cody step into an elevator and push the button for the fifth floor.

"I hope this job will be one I can keep for a while." says Cody.

When he get to Nigel Aaronsen's office, Cody sees that Nigel is not there.

Someone else is there though.

On a cozy chair in a corner sit a woman who seem to be Cody's age.

The woman can barely be seen since there's almost no lights on in the room, only a small old lamp on the big ebony desk and dark curtains cover the windows.

Cody can see that the woman is of Asian origin though. She has a slim beautiful body, long black hair, nice tan skin and she wear clothes in pink and white.

In her hands is an acoustic guitar, a Gibson SJ-200 Western Classic custom.

The woman play a calm soft song.

He's not sure why, but Cody feel that the woman is somehow familiar, almost as if he's met her before, even if he can't remember where and who she is.

"Hi, lady. I'm supposed to meet Nigel Aaronsen." says Cody.

"Nigel is my husband...at least as far as the law goes. The man no longer have feelings for me. The reason he isn't here is 'cause he's late. You can wait here." says the woman as she look up and sees Cody.

Cody once more feel that the woman is sort of familiar, but he still don't know who she is.

The woman also feel that she has seen Cody before and says "Sir, do we know each other? I feel like I have a very brief distant memory of you deep back in my mind...from a long long time ago, maybe..."

"I kinda feel the same, but I'm also rather certain that you and I haven't met before today. Something tells me that perhaps we did know each other at some point when we were young...teens or younger, I'd guess." says Cody.

"Please tell me your name, that might help us remember..." says the woman.

"Okay. My name's Cody David Martin." says Cody.

"Well...I'm pretty sure I once knew a boy named Cody Martin, but you don't look much like him. He was a happy carefree young guy and not a strong adult man like you, sir. That's all I know. My memories from life before turning 21 are kinda foggy." says the woman.

"I don't remember much from my childhood and teen-years either. That part of my life is no much more than an era which now seem foggy, as you described it." says Cody. "What's your name?"

"Uh...it's...Leila Aaronsen, but back when I was a kid and teen I went by a totally different name that I forgot once Nigel and I got married and I wish I could remember what my real name is. I believe it was a very sweet name." says the woman.

"Unfortunately I can't help. If we truly knew each other back when we were young I've also forgotten your name. Trust me, if I knew your real name I'd tell you what it is." says Cody.

"Me trust you, sir. You seem like a good person." says the woman.

"So do you. It's clear that you are a nice lady." says Cody.

"Thanks." says the woman.

"I wish I could remember why you appear so familiar to me. Somehow it feels like we knew each other quite well, if the small amount of memories I have are true and not just something my imagination's created." says Cody.

"Sir, me wanna remember too. I really think that you and me were friends, even though I can't know for sure..." says the woman.

The woman's golden iPhone beeps.

She answers.

"Leila Aaronsen here."

"Babe, the meeting's taking a lot longer than expected. Tell the new man that I won't be there for at least 2 hours. Bye."

"Okay...bye."

The woman ends the phone-call.

"It was Nigel. He told me that it will take at least 2 hours before he get here." says the woman.

"That's not a problem. I can wait." says Cody.

"Do you have a wife?" says the woman.

"Honestly no. I did have a wife, but I lost her in an accident." says Cody in a sad tone. "She was named Bailey and she was the love of my life and she will always be the only one for me."

"Hmm...Bailey, you say? I think I knew her too. The name sounds like one I've heard before." says th woman.

"Perhaps you did once knew her, since I met her when I was still a boy, as far as I can remember. I have a small memory of her as a teenage girl, before she was a woman and before I myself became the man you see before you now and here." says Cody. "Here's a photo of her, taken a few weeks after she and I got married."

Cody open his wallet and pull out a photo of Bailey.

"Dear...sorry. Oh my gosh..." says the woman, feeling a bit dizzy. "I've seen her...when she and I and you were teens, I think..."

"You and I must have known each other quite good, a long time ago." says Cody as he happen to look the woman in the eyes a little more and she seem even more familiar.

"Weird that we can't remember much from out teenage years..." says the woman.

"Indeed. Memories from that part of life are very unclear, to say the least. Almost everything about how it was when I was young feel almost like it was years I've never really experienced. What little I remember is covered in what could be seen as a mist or smoke." says Cody.

"Me feel kinda the same." says the woman.

"Show me a photo of you as a teenager, maybe that can make me once more remember who you are." says Cody.

"Too bad, me can't. Nigel has destroyed every picture of me before I was 22." says the woman.

"And why did he do that? Such a thing seem really rude to do." says Cody.

"I'm not sure why. Nigel wanted me to leave the past behind me. It seems like he want me to forget my teenage years and my childhood." says the woman.

"Nigel doesn't seem like a nice person. You should probably divorce him, unless you truly love him with all of your heart, of course. It's up to you if you want to stay as his wife or not." says Cody.

"I've been thinking about getting divorced, but Nigel would never let me go. He usually says that he needs a wife and that I'm the only woman he's ever met that fit what he wants." says the woman.

"Don't allow him to use you. Anyone should be free to have the life they want. It sounds as if he's holding you back from being your true self and nobody is meant to be forced to not be who they truly are." says Cody.

The woman starts to play guitar again. It's the same song as before.

Cody feel like he's heard the song when he was a teen.

"What's the name of that song?" says Cody.

"It's called 'Love and Pain'. Not sure who wrote it." says the woman.

"Somehow I feel as if you did, when you were a teenager. I could be wrong on this, but I might also be right." says Cody.

"Are you saying that I wrote the song? It can be true." says the woman.

"Of course I'm not sure that you did. I feel as if you did though." says Cody.

The woman put down her guitar.

"Do you remember anything more?" says the woman.

"Not really. So much is very unclear and I can't tell for certain what's a real memory and what is simply a dream or something like that." says Cody.

"I just saw something flash by in my mind. It was a dog. Maybe I used to have one..." says the woman.

"That sounds like the truth. It's possible that you did." says Cody.

"Okay." says the woman.

"Yeah." says Cody.

"How close do you think you and me were?" says the woman.

"We were probably good friends, but no more than friends. At least that is what I believe." says Cody.

"Seems real." says the woman.

"Indeed. I wish I could remember more from my past." says Cody.

"Me too. I hate that I don't even know my original name." says the woman.

"Aren't there anyone who could tell you what your actual name is?" says Cody.

"No. I don't have any friends and no relatives left alive as far as I'm aware." says the woman.

"That's sad. I'd like to tell you your name, but I can't, since I don't have any more memories of it than you yourself do." says Cody.

"I hope I can remember eventually." says the woman.

"I feel the same. It's strange that we both have a similar mist over our childhood and teenage years. Those parts of a person's life are meant to be something that you look back on with joy." says Cody.

"You're so smart." says the woman.

"Thanks." says Cody.

The woman faint.

Cody give her some water.

She wake up.

"Sorry. That happens sometimes. Not very often fortunately. I'm a little weak." says the woman.

"I'm not a doctor or therapist, but I assume that's because your husband doesn't treat you as well as you deserve." says Cody. "Some people get weak when they are being held back against their free will by a person who's strict and way too much of a control-freak."

"Okay. Nigel is really hard on me." says the woman. "I wish I never married him. He's commanding and rude."

"Why did you marry him then? Not to be the man who attempt to dig into your privacy." says Cody.

"It's fine. I thought he was my dream-man. He charmed me with money, luxury, gifts and sex, making me feel that he was a sweet gentleman or something." says the woman.

"And then you discovered that it wasn't true?" says Cody.

"Not at first. I was happy with him for nearly 5 years before the first signs of something wrong showed up. Once again, he charmed me and it seemed like maybe the negative stuff I saw was just fake. Later on I could see that Nigel is a rude egocentric man, but then I was stuck as his wife, unable to simply walk away." says the woman.

"He should allow you to do what you desire. You are a sweet woman and deserve so much good that Nigel apparently doesn't give you in any shape or form whatsoever. It's very rude of him to keep you from being the woman you are supposed to be." says Cody.

"If I could I'd leave him, but he'd never let me divorce him." says the woman, starting to cry.

"Nigel has no right to be rude to you. It sounds as if though he think of you as no more than a loser that he can use for his own purposes and you are the opposite of a loser. You're a sweet good person." says Cody.

"Thanks for seeing me as a sweet woman." says the woman.

The woman seem dizzy again.

She drink some water.

"Are you okay?" says Cody.

"I think so, just kinda dizzy. Like I said, me is a bit weak." says the woman.

"Once you're free to become your true self I'm sure you'll get stronger." says Cody.

"Me hope so..." says the woman.

She stop crying.

Cody's phone beeps.

He answers.

"This is Cody...oh...hi, Mike. No, not today. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Okay, man. See ya."

"Alright, man. Have a good day."

Cody ends the phone call.

"Who was that?" says the woman.

"Mike. He's a friend of mine." says Cody.

"Okay." says the woman.

"Yeah." says Cody.

The woman walk over to the desk and log into Nigel Aaronsen's computer.

"I'm looking for some info on myself. Nigel might hide stuff from me." says the woman.

After 22 minutes, she find a file on a young girl named London Tipton who look like a younger version of the woman.

The woman gasp in confusion and suprise.

"Did you find anything?" says Cody.

"Yes...look here. I think this kid is me. Seems like my real name is London Tipton." says the woman.

"Oh, yes! Now I begin to remember. That is you. Your name is truly London Tipton. That explains why Nigel don't wanna let you go. With you as his wife his hold on this company is solid since you're a member of the Tipton family and because of that he can remain the boss 'cause he's married to you." says Cody.

"That makes sense, actually. Now I get while the damn rude man don't wanna divorce me." says London.

"I have an idea. Since you're a Tipton, you have the rights to claim ownership of this entire company. As a Tipton by blood, you should hold more of a power than Nigel when it comes to the legal command over the Tipton Tipton Media and News." says Cody.

"Sounds good in theory and all, but Nigel owns like 90 % of the company. What little I get I only get so it doesn't seem obvious that he dominate me and such." says London.

"Your rights should still outweight his in the eyes of the law. Being who you are, you need to be seen as the heir of Tipton Industries and as such I think it all is supposed to belong to you, London." says Cody.

"Okay, Cody." says London.

Almost 2 hours later, Nigel show up.

"Nigel, I know who I am again and as the last Tipton around I hereby claim ownership of Tipton Media and News, as well as Tipton Industries as a whole." says London in a hard serious tone.

"Bitch! You weren't supposed to know your own true identity." says Nigel in anger as he pull out a gun and aim it at London's boobs.

"To kill me will only make your hold on this company less solid. It won't do you any good if you decide to murder me, perv." says London.

"I can tell everyone that you died in an accident." says Nigel.

"Fuck! Me won't allow such crap." says London in anger.

London does a flip of her body in the air and jump forward and takes down Nigel with a powerful perfect karate kick.

"Wow! Very beautiful, London." says Cody.

"Thanks. It felt awesome and a little bit sexy too." says London. "I had no idea I had martial arts skills."

"I didn't know it either, but you're clearly very good." says Cody.

"Yeah, so it seems." says London with a sweet laugh.

It's the first time in years that London really laugh and is happy.

"Nice to see you being so happy." says Cody.

"Feels good to laugh again after being sad for so long." says London.

"I understand." says Cody.

Cody and London look at each other and suddenly all of their lost memories return.

"So awesome to meet you again, Cody. It's been years." says London.

"Nice to meet you as well, London. You've really become a wonderful person." says Cody.

"Thanks. And you've turned into a very awesome man." says London.

Nigel is sent to prison and London becomes the new owner of Tipton Industries.

Cody finds out that Bailey's death wasn't an accident and that Nigel had planted a bomb in Bailey's motorcycle to kill her and make it all look like an accident in order to change Cody's life so he couldn't help London.

London and Cody eat lunch at London's home.

"I'm happy that I get to know you once more." says London.

"Thanks, London. I'm glad that I get to be your friend again as well." says Cody.

"I'm sorry that you lost Bailey." says London.

"She was awesome. I miss her so much." says Cody.

"What was her job?" says London.

"Bailey worked in a restaurant." says Cody.

"Okay..." says London.

"Yeah." says Cody.

"What happened to your brother?" says London.

"Not sure. It's been over 4 years since I had contact with him. He moved to Tokyo to work for some video-game company." says Cody.

"I hope he's okay." says London.

"So do I, despite the fact that he was never the most sharp tool in the box." says Cody.

"I've decided to shut down certain parts of Tipton Industries. Such as the Tipton Travel Corps for example because that is something I really don't wanna keep going. It is one of the most weak parts of Tipton Industries after all so if I take it out from the equation I can focus more money in other places that are of higher importance." says London.

"That is a good idea. Where do you plan to focus whatever money you can take from the shut-down of the travel division?" says Cody.

"I don't know. Maybe I can expand and build a Tipton hotel in Athens." says London.

"Why there in particular?" says Cody.

"Apparently there's been requests for it. I found a file on Nigel Aaronsen's computer where such was mentioned." says London.

"Okay." says Cody.

"Yeah." says London.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
